There has been a national movement to reduce the expenditures of governments at all levels. In the case of fire departments this has meant a reduction in the number of men assigned to fight fires. Manpower at actual fires must be sufficient to not only enter burning structures, but also to prepare the fire fighting equipment such as connecting hoses to a source of water and to a pumper truck. By a pumper truck is meant one which usually carries a high pressure pumping system and a load of hose.
When a pumper truck arrives at a fire scene some firemen must run out a length of hose and connect it to a source of water such as a fire hydrant connected to a water main. The hose from the pumper which is used to put water on the fire must also be hooked up to the pumper. Heretofore, two men have usually been required to make the hose connection. One holds one coupling member rigidly and the other rotates the other coupling of the connection into a tight fitting relationship with the held member. The held member will usually be a male fitting and the rotatable or free turning member will be a female fitting. By the present invention the man, who is needed to hold one member rigidly, may be eliminated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a firehose coupling device which is simple, efficient and provides for a fixed positioning and holding of one coupling member of a firehose connection.